


Welcome to Hell

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Series: Welcome to Hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus crashes, Heaven and Hell, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderer Tsukishima, Past Murder, Stalker Kageyama, Swear Words, alternative universe, literal hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: If Hinata had known that hacking into that online game to beat that final boss would get him thrown into Hell, (yes, literal hell) he would've just dropped video games altogether.Now he has to live in a dingy apartment and share a room with a murderer, a stalker, and an obsessive Alexander Hamilton fan (Hell’s been getting overpopulated lately)Really, Hinata would do anything it takes to escape. Even if it meant working with a random group of criminals.





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this. I've never felt so motivated to complete a story before.

Hinata woke up to a man with messy red hair, mischievous brown eyes, wearing a tuxedo looking down at him. He sat up and took a look at his surroundings. There were flames on either side of him leading up to a throne where he guessed the man sat at. The floor was rough and uncomfortable to sit on, but polished and beautiful to look at. 

"Hm, so you're finally awake? Well get up you can walk."

Hinata sat up and was instantly overwhelmed with the heat. Why was it so hot?!

The man must have realized what Hinata was thinking by the look on his face,

"Better get used to it kid, the temperature's either this hot or freezing cold. No in between." The man smiled at Hinata revealing his sharp and crooked teeth.

"Wh-where am I?" Hinata asked wincing at how sore his throat was.

"You'll see if you follow me." The man led Hinata in the opposite direction of the throne and brought him down a huge flight of stairs. Hinata instantly noticed how large this place was. There were paintings on the walls that were 2x the size of him. Most of the paintings were creepy and had skulls or evil looking creatures. The floor and walls were dark and seemed to be made of obsidian. There were other people being led by someone on either side of Hinata. They all looked scared or confused.

"So I'm not the only one," Hinata said out loud by accident.

"Obviously not you dumb fuck," the man said in response.

"That wasn't very polite," Hinata mumbled underneath his breath. He looked up at the man to see if he had heard. The man was looking towards unknowing of Hinata even looking at him. Hinata let out a breath of relief. 

After a few minutes of running, they finally began to slow down and stop altogether at a--

Receptionist area?

"What the-" 

"Wait in line," the man interrupted Hinata mid swear and pushed him into line.

"Ow, no need to push." Hinata pouted and rubbed his arm. He looked behind him to ask the man where he was but the man was gone and replaced by numerous strangers waiting in line behind him.

"Um, do you know where we are?" Hinata asked the man behind him. The man had brown eyes with long eyelashes, and chapped lips.

"What makes you think I would know!" The man replied viciously.

"Why is everyone here so rude?" Hinata asked himself.  
Hinata silently decided not to talk to anyone else and to just wait in line. The closer he got to the receptionist the more panicked he got.

"I was just kidnapped! Where's mom! Where's Natsu! Did they kill them! Am I going to be sold to some creepy old man who makes me wash the dishes for him!"

"Sir! Please move up you're holding up the line!" The woman behind the counter yelled at him. He looked in front of him to see nobody.

He was next in line.

He moved up and waved nervously at the intimidating lady. She was thin, had black hair and narrowed black eyes, her lips were colored a bright red that went well with her long black dress.

"Do you know where you are?" the lady asked revealing a straight set of white teeth.

"n-no."

"Well long story short, you're in Hell." At that, Hinata's heart seemed to stop.

"Are you joking?" Hinata asked starting to shake.

"No," The lady said bluntly.

"Where's the camera? Natsu if you pulled this prank I swear to god!"

"There is no god. At least down here."

"Give me proof!" 

The lady shrugged and went over to the cabinets behind her. She dug around for a few seconds before finally finding why she needed, and brought it back over to Hinata.

"Here's your proof," she said handing over the newspaper to Hinata. The newspaper read,

"8 people killed, and 5 seriously injured in fatal bus crash.

8 people were killed and 5 others were seriously injured in a bus crash. The bus was heading to the Miyagi Prefecture in heavy rains on a Monday at around 7 P.M when the bus rolled down a hill due to the wet roads. Miracourasly, only 8 out of 40 other passengers were killed." Below the text was a list of names and photos of the passengers killed. Hinata skimmed through the list and found his name.

"Hinata Shouyou; age 23" 

"This must be a coincidence," Hinata mumbled but was quickly proven wrong when he found his picture next to his name.

The lady sensed that he was finished and grabbed to the newspaper and put it back into the cabinet.

"But why am I in hell?" Hinata asked feeling numb. "I've never done anything to be placed here."

"Here is a list of everything you've done to have to be placed here." The lady handed him a tablet.

He opened up the tablet and looked up his name. Under his name were different options. He scrolled until he found, "Sins", and pressed on it. This led him to a list of all of the "sins" he had committed

"•Not wearing seatbelt for majority of car-rides  
•Fighting with siblings  
•Fighting with mom  
•Stealing toy from classmate  
•Yelling at teacher  
•Cheating on major test" Etc.

"If you scroll all the way to the bottom the last crime is ultimately the one that you're here for," the lady told him. Hinata nodded and scrolled all the way down.

"•Hacked into an online game to cheat."

Hinata just stared at the tablet in disbelief,

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s all I did?! I don't deserve to be in hell! Can't you see I have a pure soul or something like that?" Hinata heard a ding and look down at the tablet. There was a new reason added.

“•Excessive cursing”

“REALLY!” Hinata screeched.

"Sorry kid, that's just how Hell works. Any crime you commit no matter how small has the possibility to get you trapped in here. There are no exceptions," The lady handed him a room key, "Somebody's going to lead you to your apartment. You're going to be sharing with three other boys near the same age as you, who had died around the same time as you. It's been getting very overpopulated down here. Head over to the lady who looks just like me. We're twins."

Hinata grabbed the key and headed over to the lady waving him over.

Hinata was furious.

Who had known something as simple as hacking into a video game would have gotten him stuck here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, and correct any mistake I may have made. Next chapter we're getting introduced to hinatas roommates


End file.
